Bad Day
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Sick kids, busted lips, smashed fingers, and cramps. How can Ziva's day get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to combine my three accounts into one so here is a reupload of an old story of mine to this account.**

* * *

Ziva David was officially having a bad day. IT had started off at the lovely hour of 1 AM. Her daughter, Arianna Caitlin DiNozzo, woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Tony was on a stakeout with McGee so Ziva had to get up. She raced into her 10 month old daughter's room, hoping to quiet her down before she woke up three year old Tali Jennifer. As she approached her youngest daughter's crib, she noticed her daughter was sitting in her bed, her little hands wrapped around the bars. She was trying to stand, but she couldn't. Ziva thought that was weird, her daughter had been able to stand for a few months now and used the skill every chance she got.

Ziva picked up her screaming baby and held her against her chest. She stroked the little girl's curly brown hair and kissed her forehead. She noticed Arianna's forehead was hot. She pulled the baby off her chest and looked at her face. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, Anna," Ziva said, bring her sweet little baby back to her chest. Anna buried her head into her mother's chest, her cries tapering into soft sobs. Ziva carried her into the bathroom that Arianna and Tali shared. She got the thermometer out of the cabinet and put it in the little girl's ear. Anna tried to squirm away, wining a bit.

"I know," Ziva said, "But I need to take your temperature."

Arianna looked at Ziva with defeated brown eyes.

"All done," Ziva said as the thermometer beeped. It read 102.3. "Oh, Anna," Ziva said, rubbing her back. She went into her bathroom and got the baby Motrin. Carefully, she measured out the proper amount and pressed it to her daughter's lips.

"Come on, Anna," she said, "You need to take this to make you feel better." Somehow, Ziva got Anna to take the medicine.

Then she took the sick little girl into her bedroom and put her on the bed, putting a pillow on one side of her before getting in next to her. Anna continued to cry and squirm. Ziva pushed herself up into a slightly sitting position before scooping Anna onto her chest. The baby rubbed her head against her mother's chest, before popping her thumb into her mouth.

Ziva wanted to sleep, but Anna woke up every half hour cry or coughing. Finally around 5 am, she drifted into a light sleep.

Unfortunately, it only lasted for a half hour. At 5:30, her alarm clock went up, promptly waking both her and Anna. Anna was startled and burst into tears.

Ziva cursed in Hebrew before smacking the alarm and picking up her baby.

Anna continued to bawl, harder than she had all night. Ziva held her against her shoulder, trying to calm her.

Suddenly, Anna started coughing and then Ziva felt something warm and wet on her back. She pulled Anna off her shoulder, knowing exactly what had just happened. Anna had thrown up all over herself, her mother, and the bed.

It was a rather common occurrence around the DiNozzo house. Both of her girls had very sensitive gag reflexes and hard crying or coughing often set it off. That was something they got from her. When she was young, everything from crying to certain smells would cause her to vomit. Fortunately, she grew out of it by the time she started school.

Pregnancy had brought it back, but her girls were worth it.

Getting up from the bed, she walked into the bathroom to clean up. She carefully turned on the shower before removing her clothes and her daughter's. She stepped into the shower with Anna on her chest, something she did often when Anna or Tali was sick. The warm water calmed her. Ziva put the little girl down on the shower floor so she could wash her hair. Anna started to fuss, not liking being put down, especially when she wasn't feeling good.

"One minute, Angel," Ziva said as she rubbed the shampoo through her hair. Anna looked at her mother with tearful eyes and let out a wail. Ziva quickly rinsed her hair and quickly put conditioner in. As she rinsed her hair, she heard a call from her bedroom.

"Mommy?" she heard Tali call.

"I'm in the shower, Tali," she called to her three year old.

"Ok," Tali said, "Can I watch TV?"

"Go ahead," Ziva called rinsing her hair. She finished and picked Arianna, letting the warm water calm her sick baby. She turned the water off and grabbing a towel off the shelf, wrapping it around Anna. She grabbed another one for herself. She dried the sleepy baby before carrying her to her bedroom and pulled out a pair of warm pajamas. She dressed her little girl quickly, not wanting her to get a chill.

She brought Anna back into her room and put her on the bed. Anna burst into tears the minute Ziva set her down.

"One minute, Baby," Ziva said, pulling on some cargo pants and a long sleeve shirt. She went over and picked up Anna up, trying to calm the miserable baby. Tali came running in.

"Mommy," Tali said, "Why's Anna crying?"

"Anna is not feeling very well," Ziva said, "I do not want you being around her today in case she is contagious."

"What's that?" Tali asked, confusion crossing her little face.

"It means you can catch it from her," Ziva explained, smiling at her oldest daughter.

"When's she gonna feel better?" Tali asked, looking with concern at her baby sister.

"I do not know, Tali," Ziva said, sighing a bit.

"Can we have breakfast?" Tali asked.

"Sure," Ziva said, smiling at her daughter's short attention span. She followed Tali out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen. .

"Can we have pancakes?" Tali asked with pleading eyes.

"How about baked peanut butter toast," Ziva said, not wanting to try to make pancakes while holding Anna.

"Ok," Tali said. Ziva grabbed some peanut butter out of the pantry and quickly smeared it on two pieces of bread before sliding it into the still heating oven.

"I'll be right back," she said, going back into her bathroom. She took Anna's temperature, 102.5.

"Oh, Anna," Ziva said, stroking Anna's sweaty neck, "You must feel really awful."

Anna just snuggled into her mom's neck and fell asleep. Ziva was about to go check on Tali when she heard banging coming from the kitchen. Anna woke up startled and burst into tears for the second time that morning. Ziva ran into the kitchen. When she got there, she found Tali sitting on the floor with three big pots and a metal spoon, banging them.

"Tali Jennifer," Ziva said, raising her voice, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making music," the little girl said happily.

"You know you are not allowed to play with the kitchen stuff unless I give you permission," Ziva said, "And you woke Anna up. Go to your room and sit on your bed until I calm her down."

Tali saw the anger on her mom's face and ran into her room, bursting into tears as she did so.

"Sh, sh, sh Anna," Ziva said, bouncing the baby slightly while rubbing her back.

Anna grabbed her ear and kept whimpering, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed. Anna never played with her ears unless they hurt.

Finally, five minutes later, Anna was sleeping. Ziva carried her to her crib and gently laid her down, hoping the baby would sleep for a few hours after the rough night she had had. Ziva then walked down the hall into Tali's room.

Tali was sitting on her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. Ziva sat down on the bed and motioned for the little girl to come over to her. Ziva sat Tali on her lap. Grabbing a tissue off the nightstand, she wiped Tali's nose and eyes.

"I'm sorry," the little girl whimpered.

"I know," Ziva said, "but I told you last week not to play with those pots and you disobeyed."

"I know," Tali said, casting her eyes down.

"I was also mad because Anna is sick and did not sleep a lot last night and you woke her up."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Tali said, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Just as they broke apart, the smoke detector started going off.

"The breakfast," Ziva said, rubbing her temples before running into the kitchen. She threw the oven open and grabbed an oven mitt, pulling the now burnt toast out of the oven. She then grabbed a chair and stood on it to turn off the alarm.

"Hello," she heard from the laundry room, "We have been alerted to a smoke alarm going off, do you need assistance?"

She cursed, remembering the security system Tony had insisted they install. She ran into the laundry room, hoping she would make it in time before they dispatched the fire department.

"We are fine," she said, as she approached the machine, "Just burning breakfast."

"Alright," the voice on the other end said, "Can I help you with anything?"

"No," Ziva said, "Thank you."

"That's what we do ma'am."

Ziva sprinted back down to Anna's room, hearing the baby crying. She found Anna in her bed, laying down, crying a way she only did when she was terrified. Ziva picked up the little girl and tried to comfort her, hoping she wouldn't throw up again.

Ten minutes later, Anna was sleeping again. Ziva laid her down, hoping nothing would wake the sick little girl up. Then, she went into the living room where Tali was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Tali," she said, sitting down next to her, "Would you like some breakfast now?"

"Can we have cereal?" Tali asked.

"What happened to pancakes?" Ziva asked, surprised by her daughter's simple choice in breakfast food.

"I don't want to wake Anna up again," she said, concern evident on her small face.

"Ok," Ziva said, taking Tali's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

She grabbed the Lucky Charms Special K off the shelf. She poured the cereal into bowls and added milk to hers before grabbing spoons and joining her three year old at the table.

"Mommy," Tali said, "Why is Anna sick?"

"I think she got sick at daycare," Ziva said.

"Where is Daddy?" Tali asked next, not used to her father being gone in the mornings.

"Daddy had to work with Uncle Tim during the night," Ziva explained, "He will be home soon."

"Will he be home before we have to leave?" Tali asked.

"Yes," Ziva said, "He is going to stay home with Anna today because Grandpa Gibbs gave him the day off since he worked with Uncle Tim last night and the night before he worked with Grandpa Gibbs."

"Can I stay home?" Tali asked.

"No," Ziva said, "Your dad needs to sleep and so does Anna. You will have more fun at daycare with your friends."

"Ok," Tali said, taking another bite of Lucky Charms.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Ziva found herself not as hungry as she normally was in the morning, but passed it off as lack of sleep. When they finished, Ziva sent Tali to get dressed while she cleaned the dishes. She was about to go get ready when she heard Anna crying again. She went into her daughter's bedroom and picked her up. Anna kept tugging at her ear and whimpering.

"I think your dad may need to take you to the doctor, Baby girl," Ziva said, stroking Anna's warm head.

Anna responded with a sneeze followed by a moan. Ziva kissed Anna's sweaty forehead before carrying her into the bathroom. She used a wet wash cloth to gently wipe her daughter down.

When she finished, she took Anna into the kitchen and gave her some Pedilyte in a bottle. Tony and Ziva had learned early on that when their children were sick, Pedilyte was the only thing they could handle in their systems for the most part. Anna drank the bottle quickly, enjoying the unusual treat. Ziva then gave her some more Motrin, hoping to lower her fever so she could get some sleep.

Anna had just fallen asleep when a loud _thump_ followed by a sharp cry echoed though the house. Ziva ran into Tali's room, which is where the screaming was coming from. She found Tali on the floor with blood coming from her mouth.

Anna woke up from the noise and started crying as well.

Ziva put Anna down on the floor and picked Tali up, trying to figure out what had happened. She carried the three year old into the bathroom and put a wet cloth to her mouth, trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. Tali started to gag, but Ziva managed to calm her before she made herself sick.

Finally, Tali calmed down enough for Ziva to ask what had happened.

"I…I…I was pl…playing on m…my bed and I…I…got too cl…close to the s…side and f…fell on the fl…floor," Tali sobbed. Ziva removed the towel from her daughter's mouth and found that her lip was cut.

"I think you will be alright," Ziva said, "Would you like a popsicle to make it feel better?"

"Y…yes please," Tali said, trying to dry her tears.

Ziva picked her up and carried her to the couch, setting her down before grabbing a Popsicle from the freezer. She handed the frozen treat to Tali before running to get Anna.

She found the infant sleeping on Tali's floor, her thumb in her mouth and one hand on her ear. Ziva picked her up and carried her to her crib before going back to Tali.

"Sweetheart," she said, "Would you like to come in my bathroom so I can do your hair?"

Tali nodded, Popsicle dripping down her chin.

"As soon as you finish, come and I can do princess braids," Ziva said, knowing Tali loved princess braids. The little girl broke into a huge smile which Ziva took as a yes.

"I am going to get ready," Ziva said, "Come in when you are done."

"Ok," Tali said, licking her orange Popsicle. Ziva walked down the hall into her bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair before pulling it into a high pony tail. She put on some make up and was just about to brush her teeth when Tali walked in.

"I'm ready Mommy," she said, looking at Ziva with a huge orange smile.

"Let me clean your face first," Ziva said, grabbing a cloth and wetting it before washing her daughter's sticky face.

She looked at Tali's lip, noticing that it was swollen and a bit bloody still. However, after closer examination, she decided it would be fine. She sat Tali on the counter and quickly braided her hair into two French braids that made a crown around her daughter's head.

"Thank you Mommy," Tali said, hugging Ziva when she was done.

"You are welcome Tali," Ziva said, picking her up and planting a kiss on her forehead, "Please go play quietly or watch TV until dad gets home."

Tali nodded, running out of the bathroom. Ziva quickly brushed her teeth and finished getting ready, checking her watch. It was 7:30. Tony should be home any minute.

Just as she was about to go find Tali, the door opened and Tony shouted, "I'm home."

Anna started crying immediately. Ziva ran out of her room and into the nursery, picking up the baby.

"I know," she said, "Dad is an idiot."

Anna sobs became broken and finally stopped after a minute. Ziva carried her into the living room where she found Tali scolding Tony.

"You hafta be quiet," the three year old was saying, "Anna don't feel good and hasta sleep."

Ziva smiled when she saw this. Tony nodded, apologizing to Tali before getting up and going to Ziva.

"What happened?" he asked, kissing her before putting a hand on his sick daughter's forehead.

"She woke up at 1 am with a fever and I believe her ear is bothering her because she keeps pulling at it," Ziva said, running a hand down Anna's back.

"Oh, Anns," he said, kissing her forehead, "What happened to Tali?" he then asked, noticing her swollen, bloody lip.

"She fell off her bed while she was playing," Ziva explained, "Would you be alright keeping Anna for the day since Gibbs gave you today off?"

"Oh course," Tony said, "Let me change and then I can take her."

Ziva smiled as Tony dropped one more kiss on both her and Anna before going to change.

"Tali," she said, "Go get your bag and put your shoes on please."

Tali scurried off to her room as Ziva went to change Anna's diaper. She turned her nose up during the changing, remembering how gross diapers were when her kids were sick. She changed her quickly and put the dirty diaper in the diaper disposer. Anna was starting to fall asleep so she gently set her in her crib and walked out. She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes as she waited for Tony.

"I gave her some Motrin about a half hour ago," Ziva said as Tony walked back out, "She should sleep for a while, she was up most of the night."

"Are you sure you should go to work today?" Tony asked, remembering he had called that her late the night before, "I know you didn't go to bed until after midnight last night."

"I am fine Tony," she said, "I have worked with mush less sleep."

"Ok," he said, "I'm gonna try to get some sleep since I haven't slept in almost 72 hours."

"I love you," she said, kissing him.

"I love you too," he said, "Bye Tali, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," she said, giving him a hug.

Ziva ushered Tali out the door and helped her into the car, buckling her into her seat before shutting the door and getting in herself.

* * *

 **There was the first chapter. I'll try to get the rest of this up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

As they drove to the to the NCIS building Tali told Ziva all about what she was going to do at daycare that day. Jenny had gotten a daycare put in to the building after several agents had had children including herself, Ziva, and Abby. As Ziva pulled into her usual parking space, Tali was telling her about how she and Robbie, Tim and Abby's son, were going to play with the legos and build a huge tower.

As Ziva got out of her car, she noticed a tight feeling in her stomach, but ignored it as she got Tali out. She turned her head as she went to shut the door to warn Tali not to run into the street when a pain shot through her hand. She turned to see her hand was in the closed door. She yanked the door open, seeing her fingers turning purplish, but they weren't broken, however, they were bloody. They hurt very badly and she swore under her breath in Hebrew, tears forming in her eyes.

"You ok Mommy?" Tali asked, seeing her mother's tears.

"I need to go see Grandpa Ducky," she said, taking off her scarf to wrap around her bleeding fingers.

She took Tali by the hand and took her into the building and to the daycare. After dropping her off, she went up to the floor where she worked to drop her things at her desk.

"You're late David," Gibbs said as she walked through the door. **(A/N: Even though she and Tony are married, she uses her maiden name to prevent confusion at work.)**

"I am sorry," she said, setting down her bag, "But if you will excuse me, I need to go see Ducky."

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked, looking up from his work.

"I just hurt my hand today," she said, walking back to the elevator.

"Ziver," he said, getting up from his desk, "Let me see your hand."

She walked over to him, carefully unwrapping her now swollen fingers. "Good gosh, Ziva," he said, looking at her hand, "What did you do?"

"I may have shut the door on my hand," she said, "I want Ducky to look at it to make sure it is not broken."

"Good plan," he said, pressing the elevator button, "I think I'll join you."

They went down to Autopsy where Ducky was sitting at his desk, writing up a paper.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs said as they walked in.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" he asked, getting up.

"I need you to look at Ziva's hand," Gibbs said, "She shut it in the car down this morning."

"Oh, dear," he said, "Come with me Ziva." He led her onto a table and helped her up. "Once," Ducky began to ramble, "I was cleaning my…"

"Duck," Gibbs said, "I'm one short today and I need her on the case."

"Of course," Ducky said, "Of course."

Ducky began to exam her hand as carefully as he could. Ziva tried hard not to wince, but her hand hurt pretty badly so it was difficult. Ducky took an X-ray.

"It does not appear that your fingers are broken," he said after studying the x-rays, "However, they are badly bruised and have several abrasions. I would like to wrap it and keep it immobile for about a week."

"Can I still work?" she asked.

"Yes," Ducky said, "Shooting a gun may be hard, but I think you could manage it." Ducky put some antibiotic cream on her cuts, wrapping each of her fingers separately before wrapping the together.

"I would suggest putting some ice on that," he said, helping her down.

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva said.

"Let's go Ziver," Gibbs said, "Your husband and McGee got the guy this morning. We have an interrogation to get to."

Ziva followed him, rubbing her stomach with her uninjured hand. It was still tight, achy feeling. As they walked to the elevator, Ziva realized what was wrong and cursed in her head. It was the 12th and she had forgotten.

"Gibbs," she said, "I need to get something from my bag. I will meet you in the interrogation room."

"Ok," he said, letting her off the elevator. She ran to her desk, grabbing her bag and emptying it onto her desk.

"Whatcha looking for Ziva?" McGee asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Nothing," she lied, "Gibbs wants you in interrogation."

McGee got up and went to the elevator as Ziva continued to search through her things, swearing in Hebrew when she realized she was lacking in her necessary monthly items. Jenny came out of her office just as Ziva was putting everything back into her bag.

"Hey, Ziva," she said, walking down the stairs.

"Hello," Ziva said, a tone of slight annoyance in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, going over to Ziva's desk.

"It is my time of the month and I do not have anything," Ziva said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her uninjured hand.

"I do," Jenny said, "I'll go get some stuff for you."

"Thank you Jenny," Ziva said, "You would not happen to have any Advil, would you?"

"I do," Jenny said, going up the stairs. Ziva waited as Jenny grabbed the stuff and brought it down to her. Ziva popped three Advil before going into the bathroom. As soon as she finished, she went down to interrogation. Gibbs was running it while McGee was watching. Ziva walked up next to him, a bag of ice on her wrapped hand.

"What did you do Zee?" he asked, seeing the bandages.

"I shut my fingers in the car door," Ziva said, "What is going on in there?"

"Gibbs is trying to get a full confession," McGee said, "I sure hope he does. I was up all night watching that dirt bag."

"As was Tony," Ziva said, turning back to watch Gibbs.

Finally after four hours, the man gave in and confessed everything. Gibbs had him taken in and sent Ziva and McGee back to do paperwork.

* * *

 **There it was. More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this! You guys rock! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ziva's head was starting to hurt and paperwork were not really what she wanted to be doing. She sat down and started transcribing her files to the computer. She had been working on files by hand at her house when she was on maternity leave and was still trying to get all of it transcribed into the computer. She worked for a solid two hours before stopping to go to the bathroom and get a drink.

When she stood up, she realized her cramps were back with a vengeance. She put a hand on her stomach as she made her way up to Jenny's office. She knocked gently before entering.

"Hey, Ziva," Jenny said, looking up from the computer, "What's wrong?"

"Cramps," Ziva said, rubbing her stomach, "Do you have any more Advil?"

"Sure," Jenny said, "Just take the bottle. I don't need it right now."

"Thank you," Ziva said, taking the bottle from her friend, "I have not felt this bad since I was a teenager."

Suddenly, the power flicked off for a few seconds before coming back on.

"What was that?" Ziva asked.

"They're working on some of the electrical stuff today," Jenny said, going back over to her computer, "They announced it this morning."

"I was late," Ziva said, blushing a bit.

Suddenly a thought dawned on her.

"My work," Ziva cried, dashing out of Jenny's office and down the stairs. She ran to her computer.

"No, No, No!" she cried, hitting the buttons in her computer. She sat down on her chair, swearing in Hebrew again.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Gibbs asked going over to her desk.

"I worked for two hours transcribing files from when I was on maternity leave," she said, "And when the power went off, I lost all of it."

"Oh Ziver," he said, patting her shoulder "Let's all take a break and go get some lunch since we don't have a case."

"Ok," Ziva said, heading toward the elevator while Gibbs went to the stairs, "I will go see if Abby would like to come."

Ziva took the elevator down to Abby's lab where she found the five month pregnant forensic scientist sitting at her desk, typing away.

"Hello Abby," Ziva said, "Would you like to come out for lunch with us?"

"Is Tim coming?" she asked, turning her music down.

"Yes," she said, "He is finishing up his last report."

"Ok," Abby said, getting up from her chair and taking the headphones off her small baby bump.

Ziva smiled, remembering when Abby had found out that baby's could hear everything happening around them and had almost given up her music during her pregnancy with now four year old Robert Leroy McGee.

However, McGee had convinced her to start listing to it again after she became slightly depressed. They compromised when she found out headphones with classical music would help block out some of the noise and increase the baby's intelligence. It must have worked because Robbie was a very bright little boy.

"What happened to your hand, Ziva?" Abby asked as the two made their way to the elevator.

"I shut it in the door this morning when I was trying to keep Tali out of the street," Ziva said, "Ducky said they are badly bruised, but not broken."

"Ouch. That's not good," Abby said as they got off the elevator and stepped into the bullpen.

"Hey," McGee said, coming over to them and kissing Abby, "How are my wife and baby doing?"

"Amazing," Abby said, rubbing her stomach, "Hungry though. Where are we going?"

"How about we go to that little café down the block," Jenny suggested, coming down the stairs with Gibbs.

"Ok," everyone agreed, getting into the elevator. As they walked down the street, Jenny held Ziva back a bit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I am feeling a bit better," she said, "but my head is hurting a bit."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jenny asked, concern evident in her voice, "You look a little pale."

"Yes," Ziva said, giving Jenny a smile, "Just tired. Anna woke up at 1 am with a fever and hardly slept and Tony was out last night with McGee so I was up all night."

"I know the feeling," Jenny said, "Carson and Claire were sick last week when Jethro was on that case that took you guys all over."

Carson and Claire were Gibbs and Jenny's girls ages 5 and 2.

"Yes," Ziva said, as they walked into the café.

They sat down at a table and all ordered. They chatted about the case that had just ended. It was a rather personal case involving the kidnapping of several naval officers' children. The children were released randomly one by one over the span of a week. They all described the man who took them and they found a man who matched the description. They put him on surveillance and eventually caught him when he tried to kidnap another child. By the time they finished, their food was there. Everyone dug in, but Ziva just nibbled on her sandwich and stirred her soup.

"You alright there, Ziver?" Gibbs asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes," she said, taking a bite of her soup for effect.

Everyone else finished their lunch, though Ziva left over half of her food. As the walked back, Jenny held Gibbs back slightly.

"Jethro," she said, "I think your team could stand an early release from duty today. They are exhausted."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said, "But only if you take off early with us."

"Sounds good," she said, giving him a kiss.

* * *

 **So there it was. There are three more chapters to this. Hopefully I'll have them uploaded by this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for reading! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

They caught up with the others just as Ziva's phone rang.

"Hello," she said, pausing for a brief moment while she listened to the caller. "Oh, no," she said, "I will be right there."

She hung up and turned to Gibbs, "I need to go," she said, "Tali is running a fever and cannot stay in daycare. I can drop her off at home and come back if you want."

"You don't need to come back," Gibbs said, "I'm gonna let of all of you off early today."

"Thank you," she said, "I will be up to get my things as soon as I grab Tali." She walked quickly to the daycare to find Tali sitting behind the front desk, looking pale and miserable.

"Mommy," Tali said as she saw her mom approaching. Ziva flashed her credentials and the daycare worker let Tali out the door.

"Her fever was 102, and she is very sleepy," the daycare worker told Ziva as she struggled to pick Tali up with one arm.

"Thank you," Ziva said, taking her daughters bag and jacket from the worker.

"Feel better Tali," the woman called as Ziva walked toward the elevator. She hummed softly into Tali's ear as the little girl snuggled into her mom's shoulder.

"I feel yucky, Mommy," she said, rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

"I know Tali," Ziva said, kissing her daughter's cheek, "I just need to get my bag and then we can go home and wear pajamas and snuggle, ok."

Tali nodded a little before closing her eyes.

Ziva stepped off the elevator and into the bullpen, coughing a little. She walked over to her desk and realized she had a problem. With only one working hand, there was no way she could get her bags and Tali with her bags. Jenny was walking out of her office and saw Ziva struggling with her bags.

"Ziva," Jenny said, coming down the stairs, "Let me help you."

"Thank you Jenny," Ziva said, handing her and Tali's bags to Jenny, "Normally, I could handle it, but with my hand, it is difficult."

"I know," Jenny said, as they got into the elevator, "How is she?" Jenny asked motioning to the sleeping little girl on Ziva's shoulder.

"She has a fever and a running nose," Ziva said, "I think a bath and nap will help a bit."

"What happened to her lip?" Jenny asked, looking at the little girls face and seeing the swollen lip.

"She fell off her bed today," Ziva explained as they walked to the car.

Ziva carefully put her oldest daughter into the car before opening the trunk for Jenny to put the bags in.

"Thank you Jenny," she said as she got into her car.

"Hope she feels better," Jenny called, "And take care of yourself Ziva."

Ziva waved with her bad hand as she drove out of the parking garage. She was driving along, just listening to Tali snore and trying to ignore her oncoming headache when she felt a bump and realized she had a flat. She carefully pulled off to the side of the road as Tali woke up.

"What's happening?" the little girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We have a flat tire," Ziva said, "It is ok. Go back to sleep."

Tali nodded and closed her eyes. Ziva got out of the car and got the jack from the trunk. Just as she got the car lifted, it started to rain. She got the spare tire on, but not before being thoroughly soaked.

She got back into the car and put the heat on, hoping to get warm. However, she was reminded the heat was broken when she was hit with a blast of cold air. She drove home and by the time she got there, she was freezing. She carried the bags into the house, not wanting to get Tali wet. She found Tony at the kitchen table, eating a sandwich with a sleeping Anna in her bouncy seat.

"What happened to you?" he asked when he saw how wet she was.

"I got a flat in the rain," she said, setting down her bags.

"And your hand?" he asked.

"I shut it in the car door at work this morning," she said, "My fingers are not broken though."

"Where is Tali?" he asked, noticing the absence of his normally hyper three year-old.

"She is in the car," Ziva said, "She has a fever. Can you please get her while I change?"

Tony nodded, kissing Ziva on the forehead. He could have sworn she felt warm, but he figured it was just frustration.

Ziva went into her bedroom and took off her went clothes, drying herself with a towel before putting on a pair of warm sweat pants and one of Tony's long sleeved t-shirts. She took a few more Advil for her headache before going into Tali's room. She found her daughter sleeping on her bed in a pair of warm pajamas. Tony was picking up her dirty clothes from the floor.

"Did you give her some medicine?" Ziva asked, trying to control a yawn.

"Yeah," Tony said, walking over and hugging her to his chest, "Are you feeling ok?"

"It has not been a good day," she said, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Why don't I make us some tea and we can go rest?" he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Ok," she said, looking up at him with a few seconds before letting go of him and going back into her room.

Her cramps were acting up again and her nose was starting to feel stuffy. She got into her bed, snuggling under the warm covers and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 **There it was! To chapters left!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are great! Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Tony found her there, sleeping, ten minutes later when he came in with a cup of her favorite tea. He was about to kiss her forehead when suddenly the power in the house shut off, followed by a large boom of thunder. Ziva woke up immediately in full ninja mode and ended up smacking Tony and sending the cup flying. It hit the floor and broke into several pieces.

"Oh, Tony," Ziva said, tears forming in her eyes, "I am so sorry."

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the bed, pulling her to him, "Hey, Ziva, don't cry. It's alright."

"I know," she said, wiping her eyes, "I just feel bad."

"It's not a big deal," he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Mommy," they heard suddenly, causing both of them to jump slightly.

"What is wrong, Tali?" Ziva asked, getting up out of bed and going to her daughter, careful to avoid the broken mug that Tony was starting to clean up.

"The boom woke me up," the three year old said, burying her face into her mother's shoulder, "And my light won't turn on and my head hurt."

"It is ok," Ziva said, rubbing Tali's sweaty back, "Would you like to sleep in here with me?"

Tali nodded her head drowsily as Ziva pulled the cover up around her daughter. Within a few minutes, Tali was out cold.

Tony got the mug cleaned up before checking on Anna. Once he saw his youngest sleeping soundly in her crib, he went to join his wife and oldest in bed. He got in, careful not to was Tali. He leaned over to kiss Ziva's head before noticing the heat radiating off of it.

"Zee," he said, getting up, "Are you feeling alright?"

"My head hurts," she said, "but I am fine.

"Ziva," Tony started, but was interrupted by a cough erupting from Tali's chest. The little girl woke up and continues coughing. Ziva rubbed her back as the coughs died down.

"Mommy," Tali said, looking at her mother pitifully, "My chest hurts and I'm cold."

"I know, Tali," Ziva said, running a hand through her daughter's sweat soaked hair, "Go back to sleep. You will feel better." Tali nodded, curling into Ziva's side.

"Ziva," Tony said, "I think you have a fever. You need to rest too."

"No," Ziva said, "I am fine. I need to help you care for the girls." Just as Tony was about to find the thermometer, another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, bringing with it a huge clap of thunder.

Anna was screaming by the time the thunder ended. Ziva jumped up to go get her, ignoring Tony's calls to get back in bed.

"Anna," Ziva cooed, picking up the baby, "I know the thunder is loud, but you need to sleep." Anna buried her head in her mother's shoulder and let out a whimper. Ziva noticed Anna smelled and was in desperate need of a diaper change. She laid her little girl down on the changing table and removed her soiled diaper.

However, before she could get the new one on, Anna began having diarrhea all over the changing table and Ziva's hand that was trying to wipe her.

"Tony," Ziva called over Anna's screams. Tony came rushing in to see his daughter's legs covered in diarrhea as well as his wife's hand.

"Tony," Ziva said as he came over, "Will you please clean her up while I go wash my hands?"

"Of course," he said, picking up his daughter and carrying her into the bathroom. Ziva cleaned her hand and put on a new shirt before checking on Tali. The little girl was curled in her parent's bed, face flushed, hair coming out of its braid. Ziva sighed, going to find Tony. She found him putting a new sleeper on Anna.

"Hey sweet heart," she said, picking the baby up, "Is your stomach feeling bad?" Anna just rubbed her head on Ziva's shoulder.

"That's her fourth diaper today," Tony said, "I called the doctor and she said diarrhea is normal in babies. She also said it could happen with Tali too because she is little."

"Great," Ziva said, wrapping a hand around her abdomen, which was starting to cramp again.

"Are you feeling sick to your stomach?" Tony asked, taking Anna from her as they walked back to the master bedroom.

"No," she said, "Just cramps."

"That's going on today too?" he asked, kicking himself for not paying better attention.

"Yes," she said, "I forgot as well, but the cramps this month are vicious."

"I'm sorry Honey," he said, as they climbed into bed with their children.

"It is alright," she said, "I will be fine tomorrow."

"Ziva," he said, "Please let me take your temperature. I think you have a fever and I want to know so I can give you some medicine."

"It does not matter," she said, "I have already been taking Advil for my cramps which is a fever reducer. Please can we just sleep?"

"Fine," he said, kissing her overheated skin, "I love you."

"Love you too," she said falling asleep.

* * *

 **One Left!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

Ziva woke up a half an hour later with awful stomach cramps. These, however, were not like her normal period cramps. They hurt worse and she was beginning to feel nauseous. Suddenly, she knew she was going to be sick. She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up her lunch. She felt her hair come off her neck. When she finished, she leaned back against Tony, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You alright?" he asked, kidding her forehead.

"I think so," she said, "But my stomach really hurts, like the time we ate bad seafood."

"Maybe you got food poisoning," he suggested, brushing a piece of hair from her sweaty forehead, "Did you eat anything weird today?"

"At lunch we went to the sandwich place we all like," she said, "I didn't eat a lot, but my sandwich did taste weird."

"That's probably it," he said, "Would you like to go back to bed?"

She was about to say yes when her stomach revolted again. She spent another minute throwing up. When she finished, she stomach was cramping so badly, she was in tears.

"Sweetheart," Tony said, holding her close, "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head; curling into a ball on is lap. He noticed she was holding her right side a bit tighter than her left.

"Ziva?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair, trying not to let her know just how scared he was, "Have you ever had your appendix removed?"

"No," she said, looking up at him before grabbing her right side as pain coursed through it.

"I think I'm gonna call Gibbs and Jenny to see if they can watch the girls. I think you need to go to the hospital."

"I am fine Tony," she said, then cried out in pain, "Ok, I guess you are right."

"I'll be right back," he said, grabbing his phone and dialing his boss's number.

"What's up DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Is there any way you or Jenny could come over and watch the girls?" Tony asked, his voice slightly panicked, "I think Ziva has appendicitis."

"I'm on my way," Gibbs said, "I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks," Tony said as he hung up.

He checked on the girls, who were thankfully sleeping. He then went back into the bathroom to check in his wife. She was dry heaving again.

"Gibbs is coming," Tony said as she finished, "I'm going to pack an overnight bag for you and then we can get ready to go."

She nodded, to miserable to speak. He quickly threw a few pairs of pajamas as well as some other essentials in the bag. Once he finished, he picked her up off the bathroom floor, carrying her to the couch and putting a pair of her favorite shoes on her as well as a jacket. He was glad the rain had slowed and the power was back on. He grabbed a bucket from under the sink, handing it to her before sitting down next to her and snuggling her to him.

"I feel awful," she said, looking at him.

"I know," he said, "As soon as Gibbs gets here, we can go get you better."

She nodded, grabbing the bucket and dry heaving again. Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door. Tony ran to get it. He opened the door and Gibbs, Jenny, Carson, and Claire all came in.

"Hey," Tony said, whispering, "Are you sure you all want to be here. Anna and Tali both are sick."

"I know," Jenny said, "Which is why we all came. Carson and Claire already had it, so they should be alright."

"Ok," Tony said, as they all came into the living room where Ziva was.

"Hey, Ziva," Jenny said, "You going to be alright?"

Ziva nodded miserably as Tony helped her up.

"I will call when we find out for sure what's going on," Tony said as they went to leave, "Thank you so much for coming."

Tony took Ziva out to the car, helping her in before getting in the driver's seat and speeding out of the driveway. He drove as quickly as he knew he could get away with. Ziva threw up again as they were driving. He pulled into the hospital, carrying her in and demanding she be seen. He could tell her fever was going up and he knew she needed to be seen as soon as possible. The nurse took one look at Ziva and guided them back to a room. Ziva was in tears as she clutched her side.

"I know," he said, stroking her hair. The nurse returned a few minutes later with an ultrasound machine to confirm Tony's suspicions.

"She definitely has appendicitis," the nurse said, "I am going to take you up to surgery prep. Now when was the last time you ate?"

"Around noon," Ziva said through clenched teeth.

"Alright," the nurse said, "I think we have an opening in about an hour so we are going to rush you labs and get you into surgery as soon as possible."

They both nodded as the nurse wheeled her into a room and took some blood.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get you set up with some pain meds and fluids," the nurse said, running out the door.

Ziva was crying silently. "I know," Tony said, holding her hand and rubbing her hair, "You will be alright."

She nodded, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Within an hour, Ziva was prepped for surgery and getting ready to be taken back.

"You'll do fine," Tony said, kissing her as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know," she said, "I just feel bad and today has been awful."

"I know," Tony said, "But just think, when you go into surgery, you can sleep and wake up and it will be a new day."

"I love you," she said as she was wheeled away.

"I love you too," he said watching her be wheeled down the hall, vowing to make the next day better than this one had been.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
